The Seven Deadly Sins
by lilcatzzz
Summary: Hotaru Imai, Ruka realises, has got them all.


**Disclaimer : Gakuen Alice does not belong to me.**

* * *

**Note:** _Hi! This is my first ever story here on this site. I've been on it for a while now and I decided it was about time I posted something. So here it is :) I'd like to dedicate this to **Carolle Royale.** __She's an amazing author (haven't heard of her? Well go check out her profile right NOW! I'm sure that you won't regret it!) and I'm really quite sad that she's on an indefinate hiatus. Initially, writing a story about the Deadly Sins was her idea and I was really excited when she told me that she was going to write one. But I'm pretty sure she's not going to write one now :/ So this one's for you, Riya! Thank you for giving me the idea :) I really hope you come back soon. xx_

**The Seven Deadly Sins**

**.o1.**

**Greed**

You've always known that Hotaru Imai is different from the rest of the girls. She doesn't like to dress up and look pretty, she doesn't like to watch reality shows, she doesn't like to gossip with the rest of her specimen, she doesn't like to go out on dates; the list can probably go on.

But she has one thing in common with the other girls.

And truthfully deep inside, you've always known what that common thing was.

But it's only when you she corners you one day at the library that you actually realise what it is with a sharp jolt. Other people have said it countless times, but you always dismissed it with a wave of your hand. Sure, the girl blackmails people, but you never thought that it was so that she could get a profit. You always thought that she liked to have that leverage over them, that it made her happy. It's rather twisted, you know, but that's what you believed. You always want to see the good in people, it's rather hopeless in today's world, but, that's just the way you are.

"Nogi," her calm voice pierces through the quietness of the library. You look up from your book, a bit startled since you hadn't thought that anyone would be down here at this hour – it's already half past eleven. Curfew was an hour ago. She's still in her school uniform, you notice and she has her bag hung over her shoulder. She's let her hair grow out; it's much longer than it was during the elementary school days, but it's still short compared to the other girls' hair. But you like it. This haircut suits her, not that you'd ever tell her that. She'd probably skin you alive.

"Hello, Imai." You greet, giving her a small smile and then you look back to your book, not encouraging her presence any longer. You can feel her eyes on you now; after all, it isn't every day that someone ignores Hotaru Imai when she feels the need to acknowledge their presence.

You try to cover the chuckle that's threatening to escape from your lips when you see her expression from the corner of your eye. It's shocked for a split second-she can't believe you just ignored her. But then she regains her composure and her expression is neutral.

You go back to the page you were reading and try to memorize all the postulates of Maxwell's theory . Just as your about to flip the page, Hotaru places an envelope right on top of your Chemistry book.

You look up once again, this time a bit annoyed. "What is it, Imai?"

"A few pictures I thought you'd like to see..." she says, her lips curling up a bit.

You roll your eyes. "I don't care if you take pictures of me in my pyjamas. Everyone in the Academy already knows what I wear to bed."

She smirks. "Trust me, this is much better."

Sighing, you take the envelope and open it. You pale visibly once your eyes see what the first picture contains. Hands quivering a bit, you look at the second one and then the third. "How did you get these?"

Hotaru rolls her eyes. "I have sources."

"Th-that's not possible!" You sputter out as you basically jump out of your seat, "These pictures were taken by _my_ camera! I'm the only one who's supposed to have access to these!"

She shrugs. "Well, obviously you're not the only one."

You run a hand through your hair in distress. "Okay," you say. "What do you want me to do?"

She raises an eyebrow. "When did I ever say that I wanted you to do something?"

You let out an agitated sigh. "Then why did you show me the pictures, Imai?"

"I was merely bored," she says with an air of nonchalance, " plus I thought I'd be a bit nice and show you the pictures before I sell them."

"Nice?! How in the world is this 'nice? You're selling them!" You say, your voice a bit shrilly. She's never sold any of your pictures before, sure, she's shown them to people, but she's actually never sold it.

"Because I'm telling you beforehand." She says, as if that were obvious.

"But you're not asking me for my permission!"

She wrinkles her nose in distaste. "Why in the world would I want to do that?"

"Maybe because it's a picture of me?"

She scoffs. "Since when do I ask people for permission? That is so absurd. Besides, " she adds," it's not as if you're completely naked."

You feel the heat creeping up to your cheeks. "This is private," you manage to tell her.

She smirks once more. "Maybe you should've thought twice before taking them, then." With that she snatches the pictures from your hands and then puts them back into the envelope. "Later, Nogi."

"Wait!" You call out, stopping her from moving out of the library. She cocks her head to the side, waiting for you to say something.

"Umm..how..how many yen are you going to sell them for?" You ask her.

She doesn't even bat an eyelash. "Three thousand yen for the one where you're in those yellow boxers, four thousand for the one in pink and eight thousand for the one in those blue thongs." And with that she swiftly walks out of the library, leaving you in a state of complete distress.

You shake your head. You're regretting the sleepover you had with Kitsu and Koko, this was the effect of their dare after all..

Sighing futilely to yourself, you turn back to your study table and pack your belongings. There's no point for you to study so late at night. You need sleep.

Tomorrow is going to be a hell of a day.

* * *

_Please do leave a review!_

**_-Catz_**


End file.
